Organisations
Harbour Prime is just like any totalitarian city in the cyberpunk genre. Power, influence and corruption runs deep in its blood. The character and lifestyle of the city is formed by the various organisations, both high-end and low-end. The west end and further outskirts are consumed by an all-out gang war, striving to achieve their goals, or to just stay on top of the pile. The east end and business/entertainment districts are taken up by the conglomerates and mega-corporations, each one influencing the consumer market in order to become the prime distributor of products in their field. And pulling each string is the background collective known as "The Complex". They are the ones who, if they get their way, will determine all that happens in Harbour Prime. Prime Organisations The Complex There is nothing anyone loathes more than the mysterious group known as the Complex. This pompous collective has its hands deep in the pockets of corporations like Armagear and Samio. Their goal is political dominance over Harbour Prime, and they'll pull whatever strings they need to in order to get their way. Nearly every political conspiracy can be traced back to the Complex, but certainly not the evidence needed to pin them to it. "The Crow" is the actual leader of the Complex. But due to her frail condition, Hammond is elected as the overseer of all operations. The Complex were the people responsible for the creation of the supreme Artificial Intelligence program "Kether". When they fed that program too much processing power and lost control of it, the Complex sent their bargaining chip; the "Grid Security Virus". Both programs, now at a standstill, reside in the private network of the Complex's orbital space station high above Harbour Prime. The Complex needs "Kether" back on their leash to have complete control of Harbour Prime. Unchained, "Kether" has the potential to take down every possible conspiracy the Complex hid from society, and render Cyberspace a free world for all hacktivists in existence. But if the Complex gains control, "freedom" will just be a word. Nothing more. Corporations Armagear Armagear is the No. #1 security conglomerate in Harbour Prime, guaranteed to keep back (or keep down) any threat to their exclusive clientele. Security devices, guards, mercenaries... you name it, Armagear has it. Known members of Armagear include: Connor, Nathaniel, Mitchell and Lydia (ex-member). Euroforce Euroforce is a security corporation similar to Armagear. Not too well known in comparison, but that might be to their advantage in the future. BioFarmTech BioFarmTech is the main food distribution company in Harbour Prime. Their headquarters are located in the far east side of Highrise. They grow, process and ship out all known types of food staples and goods. BioFarmTech patents everything, going as far as patenting certain seeds and plant varieties. At the same time the corporation tries to maintain a noble facade by spending money (and food) on charity. Lately, BioFarmTech has been having trouble with the "Aguila" gang which keeps disrupting their food truck supply routes. BioFarmTech plans to eliminate this nuisance by any means necessary. And judging by their involvement with the rival "Seeders" gang, they're not above getting their hands dirty to do it. EchoCorp (Echo Corporation) EchoCorp specialises in auditory devices and services. This ranges from the distribution of their Neurobeats earphones, to vocal implant surgery. Sensory provocation is their bag, baby! Paracell ??? Samio A corporation focused on IT and computer hardware, Samio also employs some of the best hackers out there to ensure their dominance. They don't shy away from destroying competition through industrial sabotage and merciless legal pressure. IchorCorp (Ichor Corporation) ??? UnivFoods A food manufacturing corporation known, in particular, by their Boston Bright beetroots. A rival of BioFarmTech. Panacea Panacea is a pharmaceutical organisation which advertises the possibility of "cure-alls". Based on what you can experience in "Dex", the corporation has that possibility very certain. The more beneficial healing items you can find in Dex were made exclusively by Panacea: stimulant pills, stimulant injectors, and their very useful "medikits". Whatever flesh or blood wound ails you, you know you can count on Panacea-brand items to bring you back to optimum health in a flash. Street Gangs 'Seeders' The Seeders operate exclusively within the old spaces of the Sewers. Despite their location, you could suggest the Seeders to be on the top of the food chain in this all-out gang war going on in Harbour Prime. The Seeders are a large collective of tough grunts and smugglers, always looking to make a bit of scratch. In fact, their want is so great, they'll even take work in secret from BioFarmTech themselves. Lorraine is their leader. Slicers A gang operating from the less developed parts of Harbour Prime, Slicers are fans of technology and employ a number of cyber-enhanced bouncers in their ranks. They almost entirely rule the industrial zone. Rumors are they have their hands on an assembly system that many megacorporations may find useful. Aguila The Aguila are a group of scavengers looking to survive however they can. Though not hostile given the circumstances, their consistent disruption of food truck supply routes have placed them high on the hit-list of the mainstream BioFarmTech Corporation. Seifer is a known member of the Aguila. TruBody Gang TruBody is based in their own HQ in the ruined part of the city. Loosely based on a common notion of augmentations being 'evil' and ruining 'humanity', in truth they are little more than street thugs trying to appear more noble than they truly are. As to how far their 'quest' of ridding the city of augmentations will drive them, that remains to be seen. Non-aligned In addition to these gangs there are smaller groups of street robbers and criminals not necessarily associated with them. While some of them simply rob the civilians, others try to organize their own drug-dealing businesses.